Talk:Gillette
Gillette in Pirates 4 I've just got word from Greg Ellis(I have his email), that Damian O'Hare will indeed be in Pirates 4; ergo, Gillette will be in Pirates 4(I don't know who else Damian would play). CJSFan 07:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Gillette's first name I don't know if the sources are correct, but I heard a rumor on Pirates Ahoy, that Gilette's first name (according to the OST credits) is Charles. Mrcharlton 00:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but I think we need an actual proof that his name is Charles. Like did Terry Rossio or anyone else involved in POTC approve of it(as I think is what happened with Groves). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, but I will look into it further (I heard that is what his name will appear on the credits) Mrcharlton 00:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Could somebody contact Terry Rossio and ask him what Gillette's first name was? Mrcharlton 16:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently, it doesn't appear in the ending credits of OST, if no one's come to this by now saying it's true. If we needed to ask Terry of his first name, we would. But since no name has popped up anywhere, then it's just "Gillette". -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I just saw Gillette's first name on a picture in the gallery, that was Andrew, it's that his first name?Margaret3100 21:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it isn't. If Gillette's full name hasn't been revealed by any reliable sources by now, it's likely not going to be revealed at all. Anything that says otherwise would be fanon...unless if some official POTC material shows otherwise(but that's also unlikely). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Death Why does this guy die?? He was a cool Navy guy XaviCommander 13:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC), :He killed by a pirate,maybeMargaret3100 19:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, he was killed by the Spanish. It was an unfortunate fate for him, just like Groves. :( -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::So sadMargaret3100 21:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Gillette was killed by Blackbeard; Groves was the one killed by the Spanish. So sorry for the mixup. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It kind of looked like Gillette was pushed, fell, or jumped onto Blackbeard's sword when Blackbeard lunged forward to impale Barbossa. Kougermasters 01:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Gillette was slashed in the chest by the pirate he was fighting, causing the lieutenant to stumble right into Blackbeard's path, who impaled him from behind. I think the pirate he was fighting was the zombie, Yeoman, but I'm not sure. ARC Trooper Tal 13:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: It didn't really look like Gillette was slashed by that pirate. Looked more like he got...slapped(or just hit in the face)? I dunno, it just doesn't look like a slash in the chest. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, maybe he was slashed in the face? ;) But I didn't see any sort of wounds on his face so I just assumed that a wound somewhere on his chest might have caused him to stumble back. Still, it is unfortunate that he died. Gillette was one of my favorite characters. ARC Trooper Tal 15:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::As I said, maybe they just hit him, knocking him back. No wounds mean no slash in the chest. Either way, it was sad...though I felt more bad for Groves. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Status of Gillette's body Gillette's body fell onto a rock of some kind while Groves' body fell into a small pool. When the Spaniard ordered the destruction of the fountain, I saw some remaining crew members of the Providence moving in to pick up several bodies. At first, I couldn't see whose bodies they were but when screen moved into a scene where the Spaniard confronts Blackbeard, in the back ground, I saw two British troops carrying one body while another two carried another body. They were moving away from the scene and both bodies were wearing officer clothing not the plain sailor clothing. It could just be an oversight from me but I'm pretty sure that both Gillette's and Groves' bodies were carried away as we do not see any more British troops or bodies at the fountain when the Spanish left. ARC Trooper Tal 14:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :There was a discussion of Groves' body taken away in KTTC, so it may be true. But as for Gillette, well I'm guessing we should wait until we see the DVD, as the quality there is better to where we can see...plus we can use the "pause" button lol. But good eye, mate. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: You make a good point. XD Thanks for the reply. ARC Trooper Tal 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Kind of a random thought, but I originaly had Groves and Gillete in my storyboard Atlantis idea for POTC 5 but once I saw the movie and saw them get killed, I began thinking of ideas for new Navy Officers to take their places. The first thing that would be interesting would be that Greitzer fellow returning as a Royal Navy Captain. Another idea would be for James Norrington to have a brother trying to avenge his death (wrongfully holding Jack responcible) :::Mrcharlton 16:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The Greitzer one sounds like a good idea but the James' brother one doesn't really. The pirates of the caribbean movies seems so focused on revenge. First one: Jack wants revenge on Barbossa. Second and Third: Practically Davy Jones trying to get Jack Sparrow. Fourth: Barbossa wants revenge on Blackbeard. If the fifth one is based on the idea of 'revenge', it's going to be quite boring. Just a note: I saw Gillette's body being carried away at the left side of the screen. Again, not sure if it was Gillette but the body was wearing a wig. Groves' was at around the center of the screen. Keep an eye out when you get the DVD or Blu-ray. ;) ARC Trooper Tal 09:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't have called Davy Jones' getting Jack "revenge", as Jack didn't do anything bad enough for the need of revenge to Jones. As for revenge in P3, I'd say it was Elizabeth getting some from Beckett(he was the cause of her father's death). But I do agree, a fair amount of the films have a side-story involving revenge. Maybe P5 may not have it...though it will depend if Angelica is willing to let Jack go(she did have a look from finding the Jack doll). ::::::As for the bodies found at the Fountain battle, I do admit that Groves' was taken(as many members of KTTC pointed that fact out). However, in the case of Gillette, as no one has really stated it as fact, we must wait until the DVD release. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Yea. You're right. I'm pretty sure Angelica isn't gonna let Jack go. Now, she has more reason to get revenge. Jack left her and killed her father, so yea. Anyway, just another note, I also agree that Groves' body was carried away. I saw the flim twice. Gillette's presumed body was already being carried away so the body's back was facing the camera meaning we don't actually see his face. The body, as mentioned, was wearing a wig though it could've simply been another British officer who was killed. Another question I actually have is: What happened to the remaining crew of the Providence? Again, thanks for the replies CJSFan. :) ARC Trooper Tal 02:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I got the information of Groves from someone who's seen OST 8 times(as of the beginning of June, lol). As for the remaining crew of the Providence, by the look of the Groves/possibly Gillette situation, all we know is they apparently leave the Fountain. As to what happens afterwards I guess is our decision...as long as it doesn't affect what is officially known. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Dang... 8 times?! That's... interesting? What's more curious is why the crew of the Providence simply decided to leave their captain to deal with Blackbeard alone. I didn't see Barbossa giving any orders. His crew just literally left him! XD ARC Trooper Tal 03:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::But who knows how many times it's been seen by now, lol(especially with some at KTTC). It's probably the way of how battles work...leave the enemy that your leader challenges to your leader to fight(like how Norrington fought Koehler). That's just my guess. IMO that isn't a really huge issue, as it's one of those "just because" moments, lol. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: That's true. Ah well. Not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. But you're right. It doesn't matter, Barbossa still became a pirate in the end. :) ARC Trooper Tal 03:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yea, lol. Barbossa captaining the QAR...best ending for him yet IMO. Plus it's a strange connection to the POTC ride lol. xD -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Good news, gentlemen. It would seem that Gillette's body was indeed taken by British marines. Image should be here now. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Huzzah! :) ARC Trooper Tal 04:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Same name? Did anyone notice that Gillette shares the exact same name as a shaver brand? (There's a shaver brand called 'Gillette' as well, lol) ARC Trooper Tal 02:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :That is weird. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Gillette in Lego PotC? Did Gillette actually appear in the Lego PotC game? I don't own it but I looked at the list of characters who make an appearance from various websites and Gillette is on none of them. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 16:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't own the game, so I can't confirm nor deny it. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I own the game, and while Groves appears, Gillette doesn't. Kneazlegirl (talk) 10:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, so it's settled: Gillette does not appear in the video game at all. Thanks! :) -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Gillette appeared in the portable version of the game, at least according to the Lego wiki. Groves definitely appears in all versions. --TheGoatPresident (talk) 07:58, January 24, 2018 (UTC)TheGoatPresident Cleanup - TOO many pictures As of this edit, there are too many Gillette images. Pictures in the On Stranger Tides portion of Gillette's bio is fine, but Curse of the Black Pearl part of bio has WAY too much! So until it looks a little less messy, I'm posting the cleanup template. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC)